


Lovers

by heroiccaptain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, i'm a softie, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: “Shouldn’t we be more than what we are now, angel? No more rules of heaven or hell...just our own. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”After 6,000 years of slow burn, Crowley rents a place for him and Aziraphale to call their own while they take a new, scary and sacred step in their ineffable relationship.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows the storyline of the song Cornelia Street, written by Taylor Swift. The first time I listened to the acoustic version of it, I knew I had to adapt to the Ineffable Husbands as a celebration of the one year anniversary! 
> 
> This is my first Good Omens fic. I wrote it while having wine and tea. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I surely did writing it!

— We’re doing it, then? 

— Hum? — the demon was still nervously sipping his dry martini. 

The Rivoli bar at the Ritz was never usually crowded. Apart from a tired bartender, there were only some businessmen drinking scotch on the table around the corner. The lights were low, making the gold lines surrounding the room stand out. On the bar counter, a dry martini on the left, a glass of white wine on the right. Sitting on brown stools, an angel and a demon discussed where their relationship was going from now on. 

— You and...me...going to be more than...what we are now — Aziraphale stammered.

— What are we now, Aziraphale? 

— I- — the angel held his glass with both hands — I don’t know, Crowley. After all we’ve been through I’m not sure if there’s a definition for our relationship anymore — he blushed.

They have been addressing the matter of “being something else than they were now” since the world almost ended four months ago. Crowley knew he couldn’t hurry the angel. It had to be Aziraphale’s decision just as it was his to take that step. 

They were both secretly aware that “being something else than they were now” was nothing but a code for lovers. 

_ Lovers _ , they both had said the word out loud, on their own. 

6000 years after knowing each other, falling in love with each other, the word still made Aziraphale blush and Crowley yearn every time they dared to think of it. 

It was a huge step. Crowley knew it was and almost regretted suggesting, but then again saving the world and each other’s lives on Armageddon were able to inspire a courage in the demon’s veins he had never felt before. That and two bottles of wine after their meeting at the Ritz. 

A tremendous step! Aziraphale couldn’t believe the demon had actually suggested it. 

“After all that, shouldn’t we be more than what we are now, angel? No more rules of heaven or hell...just our own. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”, he said that night. More than they were now? What was that even supposed to mean? 

He spent three long days dwelling with his own convictions and fears. Crowley had made clear to him that he wouldn’t hurry things, that he could have all the time he needed to think it through and then, give him a call when he decided. 

Aziraphale loved how the demon had been so gentle towards the matter and how the words “wouldn’t that be wonderful?” had come out of his mouth. So tenderly, so...passionately. The angel couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He wanted more and there was no more reason for concern. He wanted it because it would be wonderful. Because it would be him and Crowley. 

There was only one thing left to do: he called the demon and fifteen minutes later they were sitting side by side, drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the Rivoli bar.

— But I called you here to say I’m ready for that “something else”. This is me telling you that I want to have something more — the angel swallowed and felt certain — With you. Only you, Crowley.

The demon could feel a warm embrace in his heart at the sound of those words coming out of Aziraphale’s soft lips. They weren’t hiding their feelings anymore. It was happening. 6000 years later, it was finally happening. 

— Angel, I, I- — he wasn’t capable of forming words after that sentence — want the same — he grinned, before blushing. 

Aziraphale grinned at him. — Should we, huh, go to my place or, huh...Oh, Crowley. I don’t know how to do this.

— Shh, angel. It’s fine. Finish your drink and we, huh, we’ll go to a place just for us.

Aziraphale did as he was told. When his glass was finally empty, they left the Ritz, awkwardly glancing at each other. 

— What do you mean, a place just for us? — the angel said, adjusting his suit on what was a familiar seat. 

— I rent a place on Jermyn Street — Crowley said casually in the car.

— Oh. Oh, dear — Aziraphale took a deep breath and held the demon’s arm, making him blush once more — Drive us there, then. 

As Crowley drove the Bentley, the street lights seemed to be pointing an arrowhead, leading both of them to a place that felt like a fresh page on their desk. A place where they would find home within each other. 

Jermyn Street was, on average and by car, seven minutes away from the Ritz. They arrived in more or less than three minutes.

A living room with a leather sofa and a plasma TV, a wooden shelf, a beautiful marble counter in the kitchen and a corridor leading to the suite. It was a lovely flat and as soon as Aziraphale stepped on the hardwood floor, he knew Crowley had chosen the place thinking of what he would like. 

Aziraphale felt right about his decision at that moment, but seconds later, anxiety started to rise in his body.

— Huh, Crowley, I think I should go to sleep and…

— Yeah, sure. I’ll watch some telly in here.

— Good night, then — he walked anxiously to the bedroom, feeling nothing but a fool. 

As the angel was clearly still nervous about all of this (and Crowley couldn’t lie, so was he), he decided to sleep on the sofa in their first night there. Ever since he heard the phrase “you go too fast for me” decades ago, he was afraid of pushing too much and too quickly, of making Aziraphale overwhelmed when all he wanted was to make him...feel loved. 

He had waited and yearned for 6000 years. He wasn’t sure of how much more time he could wait, even when waiting was all he had ever known, but it was all fine. They were now in a place he had rented precisely for them to get used to that sort of stuff. 

The angel had accepted his invitation and had declared his feelings, all in one night, which was quite a lot for him and the demon understood. He had learned he would always have to be patient with that one a long, long time ago. 

What was some more time sleeping apart now they were under the same roof? 

Crowley spent one week sleeping on the couch before October arrived. The windows swung right open that morning, allowing the autumn air to enter their flat. 

— Crowley! You're freezing! — Aziraphale removed his cardigan, placing around the cold shoulders of the demon, who was sitting at the sofa.

  
  


— Thank you, angel — he looked down, blushing. 

  
  


As Aziraphale walked back to the kitchen, they both heard creaks on the floor. — Oh dear. I thought we had memorized them all by now. 

— This one just made it to the list. 

— I believe it’s going to be rainy tonight — he said, putting on his apron. 

— Is that so? — Crowley tilted his head back, discreetly catching a glimpse of the angel now wearing a yellow apron, blue eyes fixed upon a hardcover cookbook on the table.

Still with a smile on his face, he sniffed the beige’s cardigan, resting his head on his own shoulder, eyes closed. It smelled like Aziraphale and it was warm like his presence. The closest thing to a warm embrace Crowley had ever felt. 

— Crowley? The bread just got out of the oven! — he said proudly of his cooking abilities. 

— It’s raining — the demon had been binge-watching Derry Girls the whole afternoon and didn’t notice the night or the rain arriving. He walked to the kitchen, leaving the soft beige cardigan on the sofa. 

— I told you it would be.

— Why does it seem to be raining only on Jermyn Street? 

— Well, I suppose that’s...ineffable. Come, I made tea as well.

— This is delicious, angel.

— Do you like it? Good! — Aziraphale cleaned his throat and looked directly at the demon — It’s going to be a cold night, you know? You should come sleep in the bedroom.

— Really? — Crowley smirked, understanding the motive behind the rain and going crazy about the angel’s smoothness — Sure.

The blessed rains of Jermyn Street continued to pour as they laid side by side in a bed for the first time in their lives. 

Aziraphale couldn’t be happier for the fact his -so he thought-  _ discreet  _ plan had worked, but now, staring at the ceiling, the same anxious feelings were returning. Not that Crowley made him uncomfortable, on the contrary, he felt at ease with him by his side, he felt himself. The problem revolved around the fact he had never had such...experiences before. He had been tempted on many occasions (mostly at Oscar Wilde’s soirées) and sure he wondered about charming adventures with other men, but none of those men were the man he wanted. The demon he wanted, to be accurate. 

Now there he was, right beside him. No more rules of heaven or hell, just their own. He had agreed to follow this path with Crowley, but how do you exactly approach someone you’ve been yearning cautiously for 6000 bloody years? There was this fear creeping in, of course. The fear of finally having Crowley in his arms only to lose him some day, somehow. How do you start something that you’re already afraid of losing?

“But Crowley knew he loved him, he must have known”, Aziraphale reassured himself. “He was probably taking his time to get used to it as well, so it was alright for them to be taking things slowly now and then, it would all happen wonderfully, eventually”. When?

— Do you hear that? — Crowley whispered softly, as he could tell the angel was nervous.

— A soft rain — Aziraphale stated tenderly, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of raindrops.

— It takes me back to that garden every time, you know? — Crowley smiled, keeping his eyes closed. 

— Me too, Crowley. Me too. 

They kept talking, sharing some laughs and Crowley could sense that Aziraphale felt lighter, as he fell asleep peacefully, a few minutes later.

Of course he was nervous too. That’s what he has always wanted, but he knew how tremendously huge this already was compared to the last thousand of years. Somehow that was keeping his anxiety away. He feared losing him forever, he always have, every single night. However, Aziraphale needed him to be the calm one now and so he would be. Anything for the angel. 

Crowley couldn’t lose him now. Not now, when they’ve barely begun. Could he?

In the morning, a nightingale sang, waking up the demon. As he prepared to leave the bed, he couldn’t help but gaze at the sleeping angel beside him. The thought of waking up next to him like that for the rest of time brought a relief to his heart. 

Crowley smiled. That was happiness, then. 

“Aziraphale would want to have a splendid breakfast”, he thought, on his way to the bakery down the street.

[...]

— Aziraphale! I brought you croissants. Aziraphale?

Silence. The flat was empty. 

Crowley slowly closed the door behind him. The box of croissants fell off his hands by the time he reached the kitchen. 

_ No, no, no, no, no. He left. What have I done wrong this time? No, please, no.  _

The angel wasn’t there. He hadn’t left a note on the marble counter, the way he usually did when he was out for going to buy more ingredients for a cake or have a walk. 

_ “You go too fast for me, Crowley”...”You go too fast for me, Crowley”...It was too fast, too fast… _

If he wasn’t there, then Crowley had no reason to be any longer. 

In a moment of panic, he gathered the stuff he had left there, some of his sunglasses and clothes, packed his bags and left Jermyn Street in his Bentley. All he wanted was to be gone, without even letting the angel know. Without letting him see the tears in his snake eyes. 

As he was approaching Trafalgar Square, he received a phone call. 

— Crowley, where are you?! Why are there croissants all over our floor? What happened?

— Aziraphale, I-...I thought you had left — a tear rolled down his cheek when he realised the angel had said “our”.

— I did. I went to check a flower shop that recently opened on Dover Street —he smiled.

— I meant  _ gone _ , Aziraphale — he blurted out —I thought you had left m-, it all behind, gone away!

—  _ Oh _ ! Oh, Crowley. No. Is that the impression you have of me? Oh dear, I’ve been terrible, haven’t I? — there was a crack in his voice —Please, come back.  _ Please _ .

As Crowley opened the door, Aziraphale took an exciting leap from the couch and fastly held the demon’s hand, guiding him outside the flat. 

— We’re going to sit on the roof, you and I. Come!

— The roof?! — Crowley was still startled, but grabbed the warm hand firmly.

The sun was setting and a stunning view of London they had from where they were standing. Miraculously, a table with two glasses of red wine on top along with two armchairs had showed up. Sat on the roof, an angel and a demon were sipping wine. 

— Crowley, listen. There was so much doubt before, I can not allow you to doubt anymore. I know I’ve been acting like a fool...I don’t want to have you just to lose you later! — there was a profound fear in his tone — But I can’t make any more space for doubt! I want to be here, I want to be with you.

— I’m so afraid, Aziraphale. Afraid of you regretting it all someday and-

— Regretting? Crowley, I could never regret being with you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. 

— Angel, I’ve been holding up so much for so very long...

— I should’ve said all of this before, I know. My dear, the love I feel for you, it’s not heavenly or hellish, the love I feel for you is...human. It’s pure — he said, in the tenderest of tones. 

A shiver ran down the demon’s spine that moment. He put his wine glass on the table and stood up. There was nothing but fear in his eyes while he prepared to express what he had been feeling. Facing insecurity, he finally let the words come out of his lips. 

— I hope I never lose you — his voice began to crack — I, I- wouldn’t bear losing you, do you understand?

Tears were forming in Aziraphale’s eyes as he listened. 

— Oh, Crowley, I’m terrified! Completely terrified of seeing you walk away from me, after I’ve foolishly pushed you away, so many times. It’s the kind of heartbreak time, well, eternity could never mend! — he stood up and held the demon’s hands — And how could I ever live here, in London, without you? I get mystified by how this city screams your name! 

— Oh, angel...For me, it screams  _ your  _ name — a pair of tears rolled down Crowley’s cheeks.

His tenderness brought a smile to the angel’s lips, as he placed his arms around the demon’s body, delicately. Crowley held him by the waist, as they rested their heads in each other’s shoulders.

Rain came pouring down, as they remained embraced. After a few minutes feeling the raindrops, they simultaneously pulled back and smiling at each other, ran to the flat giggling. 

— We should take off our shoes first — the angel stated.

The demon did as he was told as they rushed into the flat, stumbling happily on each other.

— I’ll open another bottle of wine, Crowley.

— Wait, come here.

Barefoot in the kitchen, the demon pulled his angel by the waist, their cheeks brushing, hearts racing and Aziraphale’s arms slowly placed around his body.

— I don’t wanna lose you— he whispered in Aziraphale’s ear, as a prayer. 

The angel pulled back and cupped his face.

— You’ll never lose me. We are together now, Crowley. Together. 

Slowly, Crowley leaned on. His hands holding the angel’s warm cheeks, blue eyes staring happily into his. The angel moved his head closer, making the tip of his nose touch the demon’s. 

Gently, Crowley closed the gap between them, brushing his lips on Aziraphale’s soft ones. Their hearts skipped a beat. A first kiss after 6000 years of longing. A first kiss to announce the start of a new era. 

Aziraphale held Crowley by his waist, who in return pressed him against the kitchen counter. 

A smile met another smile and as they kissed tenderly, there was not a single glimpse of anxiety in their bodies. They were something more now. They were lovers and it was, indeed, wonderful. 

The angel started to remove the demon’s clothes, making him blush automatically. Crowley pulled back a bit and stared into Aziraphale’s eyes for a moment, like he was taking a mental picture of that moment. Grinning, he grabbed the angel’s waist and began to place tender kisses on his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, all in complete devotion.

Aziraphale was out of breath, eyes closed, blessed by those beginnings that were only theirs to have, only theirs to venerate. Beginnings that were new, beginnings that were  _ sacred _ . 

Crowley’s kisses were Aziraphale’s new prayers, Crowley’s hips were his new altar and their love was now their only religion. 

A religion Crowley and Aziraphale intended to worship endlessly.

_ I hope I never lose you… _

_ Hope it never ends... _

— We’re eternal lovers, you and I. That’s what we are, that’s what we...have always been — the angel whispered between the sheets afterwards, embracing the demon in his arms.

— Lovers — Crowley repeated tenderly, grinning as he cupped Aziraphale’s face — Forever and ever, angel. Forever and ever.

  
  


**_One year later - Crowley & Aziraphale’s Cottage, South of England_ **

  
  


_ — Crowley? — they had been in the bathtub for more than an hour and the water was still warm, miracuously. _

_ — Hum? — the demon kept his eyes shut, comfortably resting his head on the angel’s chest. _

_ — What’s in your mind, dear?  _

_ — Ah, I was just thinking about one year ago, the meeting at the Ritz, renting that flat on Jermyn Street… _

_ — Ah, yes — the flashbacks brought a smile to Aziraphale’s face and he placed a kiss on Crowley’s head — I remember. “I rent a place on Jermyn Street”, you said casually in the car... _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’d like to say happy Pride month for you all! Feel proud of who you are and please, don’t forget the names of those that fought for us in Stonewall, don’t forget our history. Black lives have always mattered, will always matter. 
> 
> Here’s the song if you wanna listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VikHHWrgb4Y + my personal favourite, the acoustic version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xGvCApIEQY


End file.
